LazyTown (supernexochannel version)
Lazy town (supernexochannel) Peaches As Stephanie fuli as a extra (Stephanie) Silver as Stephanie's heroine version (only In LazyTown's New Superhero) with Eris a extra (Stephanie) Red as Sportacus Darkwing duck as Sportacus's animated version King Leonard as Robbie Rotten The pigs as themselves Luigi as Ziggy Huey Louie Dewey as Stingy Jimmy neutron as Pixel Lena de spell and (Aleu/extra) as Trixie Tails, Cosmo, and Bomb as themselves The 31 minutes gang as themselves Mighty Eagle as Mayor Mildford Meanswell Zeta as Bessie Goddard as himself Discord jay and Emmet as Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby rotten Genie as genie (lazy town) (both are genie with the same name) Morgana McCawber as Stephanie heroine versión (season 3 and 4) Robbie Rotten's villains metal sonic major nixel king nixel king koppa and Bowser,jr season 1 # "Welcome to LazyTown" # "Defeeted" # "Sports Day" # "Crystal Caper" # "Sleepless in LazyTown" # "Swiped Sweets" # "Hero for a Day" # "bird fake" # "Happy Brush Day" # "Lazy Scouts" # "Dr. foremanstein" # "pigbeard" # "Cry Dinosaur" # "My Treehouse" # "The Laziest Town" # "Dear Diary" # "Zap It!" # "Record's Day" # "Princes Huey Louie Dewey" # "jimmy spix" # "Play Day" # "Remote Control" # "red Who?" # "Soccer Sucker" # "Miss Roberta" # "LazyTown's New Superhero" # "Secret Agent Zero" # "LazyTown's Greatest Hits" # "LazyTown's Surprise Santa" # "leonard and the pigs's Greatest Misses" # "Sports Candy Festival" # "Dancing Duel" # "luigi's Alien" # "red on the Move!" season 2 # "Rockin' leonard" # "Little red" # "Trash Trouble" # "Double Trouble" # "Haunted Castle" # "Snow Monster" # "The LazyTown Circus" # "School Scam" # "jimmy and Goddard TV" # "Friends Forever" # "Energy Book" # "Birthday Surprise!" # "LazyTown Goes Digital" # "The Lazy Genie" # "Once Upon a Time" # "The Lazy Rockets" # "Dancing Dreams" # "red Saves the Toys" season 3 # "metal sonic" # "The Greatest Gift" # "Little Orange Riding Hood" # "Scavenger Hunt" # "Who's Who?" # "green Panther Part 1" # "green Panther Part 2" # "The red Knight" # "The First Day of Summer" # "Chef pig food" # "Breakfast at Peaches's" # "The Lazy Cup" # "The Holiday Spirit" season 4 # "Let's Go to the mixel Moon" # "The Last SportsCandy" # "Secret Friend Day" # "New Kid in Town" # "Time to Learn" # "Princess Peaches" # "luigi's Talking Teddy" # "The Wizard of LazyTown" # "The Baby Troll" # "The Fortune Teller" # "Ghost Stoppers" # "leonard and the pigs's animated Team" # "Mystery of the Pyramid" Gallery 0A1D113B-CEEC-4C0F-BA61-50771BA46C18.jpeg|Peaches As Stephanie Silver-the-angry-birds-movie-2-6.18.jpg|Silver as Stephanie's heroine version (only In LazyTown's New Superhero) Morgana-0.jpg|Morgana McCawber as Peaches's mask C13EA69C-0FDB-41AA-AAFA-67CB91F9AFE2.png|Red as Sportacus 3E24D30D-3AA8-404E-9C5B-2E7A34F7E1B7.jpeg|Darkwing duck as Sportacus's animated version and season 3 too 64F899AD-BB1E-41D4-9852-9CF61B70697A.png|Sonic as little Sportacus Profile - Lena.jpg|Lena de spell as Trixie D09E492B-02E8-4288-AB49-C8BFD17D6F9C.jpeg|Aleu as extra (Trixie) 7B049DD5-22F7-436C-8BC6-A357F4C59C36.jpeg|Huey as Stingy E9AF33F4-6510-4AA4-AD5E-9F4FFDC6A69F.jpeg|Dewey as extra (stingy) 74FCDED2-EBF5-467E-8967-6A3B5BD94A47.jpeg|Louie as extra (stingy) 40EB54ED-8A57-4E20-8F43-BEEC1D323356.png|Jimmy neutron as Pixel Goddard Dog As Djali Goat.png|Goddard as himself And the camera too Leonard.png|Leonard as Robbie Rotten TSR Tails.png|Tails as himself 458DCA07-E452-4319-BB0F-5925B6CF6393.jpeg|Cosmo as herself Bomb-image.png|Bomb as himself Zeta.jpeg|Zeta as Bessie CA0EE9F7-8F59-40E4-80D2-77CE5AA46EA6.jpeg|Mighty ealge as Mildford 5976885B-BA69-4FA4-9AFE-8CEC71B4EA24.png|Genie as the genie of lazytown Karen Plankton.jpg|Karen as the airship's computer B24DF0DF-2592-48DB-A5C1-39C7DEC9C87B.png|Discord As Bobby rotten 3027F9EB-E480-4870-87EF-A342526CAD69.png|Emmet as Tobby rotten 1CAC89BA-225A-4E2C-A76E-C5C6B9BD46F4.jpeg|jay As Flobby rotten Negaduck-darkwing-duck-0.68.jpg|Negaduck as Robbie’s Sportacus disguise Fuli smile.png|Fuli as a extra (Stephanie) 31F67C3B-0FA3-47CA-9336-1D3BD7CCA7E9.png|Eris as a extra (Stephanie) 6CF2DCEF-8D84-417A-972C-2D76F5E7E9DB.png|Rena Rouge as fuli's suit (Stephanie) in lazytown's new superhero FD8BFD53-2D3B-4DED-87B2-86EEEF70BB9C.png|Queen bee as eris's suit (Stephanie) in lazytown’s new superhero Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Ladybug as Eris's mask TSR Blaze.png|Blaze as fuli's mask Category:LazyTown TV Spoof